


Never Permanent, Always Lasting

by cuppatea4u



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppatea4u/pseuds/cuppatea4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis has one last visitor. Missing scene to episode 2x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Permanent, Always Lasting

He figured it would have been Porthos to try one last time to stop him. Though as he pondered more on the subject of leaving, swirled it around and let it take root in his mind, he wasn't really surprised by this presence either.

Soft scuff marks across worn stone had first alerted Aramis whose back was to the doorway of his room. He knew who it was simply from the uncertain air that seemed to come with this friend. Buying some time, for he had no words to offer either, he picked up a chipped mug from the table, blew out the dust from within and wrapped linen around it to safely stow it away in his bag. Grasping another useless item, he blew out a soft breath through his lips…

"Here to try to talk me out of it again?"

The soft creak of leather was heard as Aramis pictured the boy crossing his arms in front of his chest, a nervous tick that none of them would ever point out, but one that Aramis missed already.

"I would if I thought it would do any good."

Aramis bobbed his head up and down and took hold of a candle stick. Rolling it between his fingers and smoothing down the used drips with his thumb had him wondering what his friend was really here for. He knew this visitor wasn't the most patient of souls, so Aramis continued to smooth out the candle, waiting him out till finally his visitor spoke,

"I just came to say sorry," shifting feet, another nervous tick but Aramis had already drawn his eyebrows together in confusion and put the candle down. He turned to face their youngest member, genuinely perplexed.

"Whatever for, D'Artagnan?"

Bowing his head then snapping it back up, D'Artagnan continued,"for what I said a while back when you first told us of…of what you did," ducking his head a little and lowering his voice, "with the queen."

Aramis honestly couldn't remember what was said, and even if he did it probably was correct. He had not been acting in a way that was good and right by any means…with the queen, with his friends with Marguerite…Aramis looked away from the dark eyes of his friend, unable to let him see the mist that had accumulated there. Silence passed for a bit, till he realized what D'Artagnan needed to hear.

"There is nothing to be sorry about D'Artagnan." He looked up into the eyes of his friend, "You are a better man than I for you…

D'Artagnan suddenly stepped forward, arms uncrossed and gesturing vigorously as he spoke in a hushed whisper, "do you really love her, I mean really?" And as Aramis looked and saw nothing but open and honest sincerity, he could only reply in kind.

"I do."

D'Artagnan straightened then and took another step forward, till a mere breath of space separated them.

"Then I am sorry for that, for I know it can never be and I know if I had to do that I'd go crazy just thinking…" he stopped suddenly, turning nervous eyes toward Aramis. Aramis smiled a sad little smile, knowing he meant well.

"You should marry Constance", the sudden thought was out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think it. But as he was able to mull over the outburst, he realized it was exactly the right thing to do…and he needed someone to do the right thing.

"What!?"

He also knew he had thrown the boy for a loop. Holding in a slight chuckle he continued, "Constance. You love her, yes?"

D'Artagnan nodded a quick affirmative, "then commit to her, love her and only her and don't throw away something that is so very precious."

His voice cracked with emotion and he had to swallow back more of the feelings he wanted D'Artagnan to follow. Lowering his head he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. A hand squeezed his shoulder soft but firm which made his eyes look up and into the kind eyes of his friend.

"I think…I will." and they both smiled at the thought, one for the love he could have and the other for the love he could not.

Aramis tightened his lips to form a smile and nodded his head once. D'Artagnan squeezed once more, let go and took a step back. Breathing in through his nose, Aramis turned around to grab his belongings and with one more glance around the room took a step forward then stopped. He grabbed the blue sash he normally wore off the bed and gently folded it in his hands, taking care to place the endings inside the folds so that they wouldn't get torn anymore than they were.

D'Artagnan's eyes he could tell were watching him.

"Here," he held out the sash folded as neat as he could make it, "give this to Athos for me?"

"Why? don't you want to keep it?"

"It wasn't mine to begin with," Aramis confessed, "its Athos. Please tell him it helped but I won't be needing it anymore."

There was a barrage of questions just itching to be released from behind his young friends closed lips. Aramis inwardly smiled, but as D'Artagnan straightened, schooled his features and took the offered item, Aramis felt a budding sense of pride. He just hoped that D'Artagnan would never loose that wonder, or that willingness to understand and help his friends. That trust.

"And look after them, they will need you, D'Artagnan."

"I promise."

They both embraced once more before Aramis turned and left out through the doorway. He was halfway down the hall till he heard D'Artagnan's raised voice,

"And you'll be back."

Pivoting on his heels he stared at D'Artagnan in the doorway he just left, a wide smile lighting up the young mans whole countenance.

"You'll be back, I know it."

Aramis didn't have any words to say to that, so he tipped his head, smiled and turned back to leave…

and his heart suddenly felt lighter.


End file.
